


Selfie

by perpetual_motion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M, jib10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: “We don’t have time to get off, Jensen,” Misha says low in his ear, his broad hands gripping his waist and halting his movement.“Fuck,” Jensen pants, his head hazy with apple juice. He’s always admired Misha’s resolve, but sometimes he really wishes Misha would give in and let Jensen do something stupid for once, like come in his pants backstage at a convention.based on the jenmish selfie in Jensen'sinstagram post





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> i. hate. them. they find new ways to murder me every goddamn week.
> 
> useful [information](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/185076133054/casblackfeathers-pray4jensen-video-credit) for this fic
> 
> please enjoy the gross fluff that seems to always fly out of my brain when it comes to these two idiots.
> 
> also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jensbowlegs) pls. i post about cockles constantly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about this sin--" Jensen starts, but he’s interrupted by Misha capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

"Me either," Misha breathes against Jensen’s lips.

Jared peeled out when Jensen threw Misha against the wall, and with one quick glance around, Jensen assesses that they're officially alone. Jensen straddles one of Misha’s thighs and ruts softly against it. His head falls to Misha’s shoulder as a quiet moan escapes his parted lips.

“We don’t have time to get off, Jensen,” Misha says low in his ear, his broad hands gripping his waist and halting his movement.

“Fuck,” Jensen pants, his head hazy with apple juice. He’s always admired Misha’s resolve, but sometimes he really wishes Misha would give in and let Jensen do something stupid for once, like come in his pants backstage at a convention.

“I know. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since I straddled you earlier,” Misha says, and then he chuckles softly. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“I’ve been at half mast this _entire time_ ,” Jensen whines, and he lifts his head to look at Misha. “You owe me.”

Misha smirks but his eyes are soft as he says, “I’ll give you a blowjob later, okay?”

“Fine,” Jensen says, and then he places a chaste kiss on Misha’s mouth. When he pulls away, Misha’s giving him that little half smile with the puppy eyes and Jensen’s heart swells in his chest. “You look amazing right now, Mish.”

Misha reaches up and gently pushes a short tuft of hair away from Jensen’s forehead. Jensen leans into the touch and closes his eyes. Misha’s chuckle rumbles through him where their chests are still touching and it sends goosebumps throughout his body.

“You’re getting old. Just a moment ago, you were ready to fuck me against this wall. Now your cock’s gone soft and you’re about to fall asleep in my arms,” Misha teases, hand sliding down a bit to cup his jaw. Jensen opens his eyes and is greeted with the familiar dark blue that he loves so much.

“I’m not _old_ ,” he pouts, but his tone is hushed, like if anyone were to hear him right now, he’d have to cut their tongue out for intruding on his privacy.

Misha doesn’t say anything; he just smiles and shakes his head. He pulls Jensen forward into a soft kiss that reminds Jensen of their first, gentle yet so sure. Jensen dips his head for another and revels in the light push of Misha’s lips against his. He will never get tired of this.

He stares at Misha’s tanned face for a moment, maybe two, and considers just how lucky he is to have Misha in his life. How blessed he is that the woman he loves allowed him to love someone else as well, and that it’s this wonderful mess of a man in front of him. This man, whose kindness inspires him daily, whose smile shines like sunlight through parted clouds, whose presence commands an entire room to obey him. This man, who’s looking at him now with tired eyes and holding him tightly with one arm and brushing his thumb across his cheek. He’s so lucky, and he absolutely has to document this moment of pure, sweet love that he feels bubbling in his chest.

He presses their lips together again and discreetly pulls his phone from his pocket. He snaps a photo and then breaks the kiss to inspect his new picture.

“Really?” Misha whines, and the hand on Jensen’s face falls to his side. Jensen just smiles and kisses him again. “At least take one you can post online.”

“Alright,” Jensen agrees, and drags Misha away from the wall just enough that it doesn’t look suspicious. They’re probably (definitely) too close together but Jensen doesn’t care. He snaps another photo. Jensen pockets his phone and turns towards him again, blushing when he sees Misha’s soft smile.

“You ready to catch up with the big oaf?” Misha says, snaking both his arms around Jensen’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Jensen drapes his arms around Misha’s shoulders, one hand at the back of his neck, and pulls him into another kiss. He thinks vaguely in the back of his mind that this might be the most they’ve ever kissed in a semi-public area, and he doesn’t even care.

“I love you so much,” Jensen says once they part like it’s an answer to Misha’s question. Misha lets out a fast breath of a laugh.

“I know. I love you more and more every time we visit Rome. Just when I think I couldn’t possibly love you anymore than I already do, you get a boner for me on stage in front of hundreds of people with cameras who show thousands more,” Misha muses, and Jensen can tell it’s one of his jokes that’s rooted in truth. He rolls his eyes dramatically and pushes away from him, realizing too late that he’s not ready to be without Misha’s touch yet.

“Let’s go find Jared,” he says, and he reaches for Misha’s hand, who thankfully laces their fingers together. They walk quickly knowing they wasted quite a bit of time. Jensen winces slightly when he sees Jared ahead and Misha gives a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

“Feel better, Jackles?” Jared’s booming voice asks when they walk up to him together.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Jensen says dryly. He knows there’s a lot more where that came from.

Jared relentlessly teases Jensen about his stage boner until they say goodnight and head to their rooms. Jensen’s okay with it. He won’t apologize for loving Misha or for being aroused by him. The fact that his libido is still so active in his 40s is something he actually takes pride in, even if it creates awkward situations for him on stage.

Misha makes good on his promise, swallowing him down in the shower and making him come in record time. Jensen falls asleep with Misha wrapped around him, knowing that tomorrow they’re going to be separated again. He revels in Misha’s strong arms around him as he drifts into the best sleep he’s had in weeks.


End file.
